mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Скуталу/Галерея/Сезон 1
Магия дружбы. Часть 1 Cutie Mark Crusaders cowering S1E01.png Отличительные знаки Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S1E12.png Scootaloo -Like endless!- S1E12.png Cutie Mark Crusaders first meet S01E12.png CMC Smiling S1E12.png Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png Scootaloo commenting on Diamond Tiara S1E12.png Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle -I'm liking this idea- S01E12.png Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png Scootaloo suggests -the Cutie Mark Three- S01E12.png CMC Cupcake S1E12.png Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png Fillies Dancing S1E12.Png Мастер взгляда Apple Bloom and Scootaloo dashing in S01E17.png The CMC on a sleepover S1E12.png Scootaloo likes Fluttershy's idea S1E17.png CMC are about to yell S01E17.png Rarity looks stressed S1E17.png CMC disappointed S01E17.png Super Happy CMC S01E17.png Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels S1E17.png Rarity doubts the CMCs S1E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders yay S1E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders running S01E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders running past Twilight S01E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders angels 2 S1E17.png Scootaloo crossed eyed S1E17.png Fluttershy looking at SB S1E17.png Fluttershy everfree much danger S1E17.png Sweetie Belle 'creature catchers!' S01E17.png Fluttershy and the CMC S01E17.png CMC and broken table S01E17.png Cutie Mark Crusaders hammering S1E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders with hammers S01E17.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders couldn't make a table S01E17.png CMC disbelief at 'Shh!' game S1E17.png The Cutie Mark Coalminers S01E17.png Scootaloo walking talking S1E17.png Fluttershy puts the CMC to bed for the first time S01E17.png The CMC in bed S1E17.png Sweetie Belle - I know this one S1E17.png Sweetie Belle getting ready to sing S1E17.png Sweetie Belle sings loud S1E17.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom hopping in bed S01E17.png The CMC outside of Fluttershy's cottage S1E17.png Scootaloo Wingless S1E17.png CMC see the Stare in action S01E17.png CMC in bed S1E17.png CMC crack one eye open S01E17.png CMC sneak past Fluttershy on their way to the forest S1E17.png Fluttershy falls asleep while foalsitting S1E17.png Apple Bloom calling 'Scootalooooo!' S01E17.png Scootaloo and Apple Bloom in the Everfree Forest S1E17.png Apple Bloom sticks her tongue out at Scootaloo S1E17.png Scootaloo checks for Apple Bloom's arguing cutie mark S1E17.png Scootaloo 'Two chickens ' S1E17.png The CMC look at Twilight's statue S1E17.png Screaming CMCs S1E17.png CMC screaming in fear S01E17.png CMC afraid of cockatrice S01E17.png Fluttershy fake stare at Cutie Mark Crusaders S1E17.png Twilight wh-what happened S1E17.png CMC playing at Fluttershy's cottage S01E17.png Шоу талантов Clueless CMC S1E18.png Sweetie Belle Confused S1E18.png Apple Bloom passing a leaf S01E18.png Scootaloo gets hit by the leaf S01E18.png Apple Bloom says sorry to Scootaloo S01E18.png The CMC follow Applejack S1E18.png Applejack 'Cutie Mark Crusaders' S1E18.png Applejack shows the CMC their new tree house S1E18.png Applejack surprised that the CMC are not happy with the tree house S1E18.png Walking up to the clubhouse S1E18.png Applejack CMC new clubhouse S1E18.png Ponies looking at treehouse roof colapsing S1E18.png Applejack Cutie Mark Crusaders clubhouse S1E18.png Scootaloo Annoyed S1E18.png The CMC outside their future club house S1E18.png 'You okay, Applejack ' S1E18.png Applejack dizzy S1E18.png Applejack makes a mess S1E18.png Scootaloo drawing a map S01E18.png Scootaloo with a pen in her mouth S01E18.png Scootaloo speeding by on her scooter S01E18.png Scootaloo heads for a ramp S1E18.png Scootaloo Trick S1E18.png Scootaloo doing tricks S01E18.png Scootaloo-Jump-S1E18.png Scootaloo returns S01E18.png Scootaloo smiling S01E18.png Scootaloo 'What's that sweet tune you're singing ' S1E18.png Scootaloo showing off her map of Ponyville S1E18.png Applejack congratulating the CMC on the tree house S1E18.png CMC striking a pose S1E18.png Scootaloo no mount unclimbed S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders pig feeders S01E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders farm S1E18.png CMC Messy S01E18.png Sugarcube Corner's taffy-making room S1E18.png Scootaloo tail caught in taffy maker S01E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Sugarcube Corner S1E18.png CMC covered in taffy S01E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders Carousel Boutique S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders mind reading S1E18.png CMC disappointed S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders mountain climbing S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders scuba diving S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders librarians S1E18.png Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png Scootaloo 'acting' S1E18.png Scootaloo 'tightrope walking' S1E18.png Sweetie Belle 'yeah' S1E18.png Scootaloo --we'll return the fan to you real soon-- S1E18.png Sweetie Belle looking inquisitively at Apple Bloom S01E18.png Scootaloo rock on! S1E18.png Apple Bloom trip S1E18.png Scootaloo 'Ow, Apple Bloom!' S1E18.png Scootaloo helping Apple Bloom get up S01E18.png Scootaloo is happy S1E18.png Scootaloo spinning S01E18.png Scootaloo spin dance S1E18.png Scootaloo see AB fail spin S1E18.png Scootaloo playing the piano S01E18.png Scootaloo a celery stalk S1E18.png Frustrated Scootaloo S01E18.png Scootaloo slamming her head on the piano S01E18.png Scootaloo wondering S1E18.png Sweetie Belle dumb fabric S1E18.png Scootaloo pffft S1E18.png Scootaloo has trouble coming up with lyrics S01E18.png Sweetie Belle reading Scootaloo's lyrics S01E18.png Scootaloo grins S1E18.png Sweetie Belle sing magic S1E18.png Scootaloo totally using that S1E18.png Sweetie Belle sitting whilst happy S1E18.png Scootaloo hear that S1E18.png Applejack outside of clubhouse S01E18.png Scootaloo 'Did you see us practicing ' S01E18.png Apple Bloom how did we do S1E18.png Scootaloo leave them speechless S1E18.png CMC look like jedi S1E18.png Sunny Daze skating to the stage S1E18.png Sweetie Belle tells Peachy Pie --break a leg!-- S1E18.png Scootaloo main singer S1E18.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders on otage S1E18.png Cutie Mark Crusaders song S1E18.png Scootaloo reaching out to the sun S1E18.png Scootaloo sun not there S1E18.png Scootaloo uh she tripped S1E18.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders Stage Show S01E18.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders waiting for the audience's reaction S01E18.png CMC why they laughing S1E18.png CMC sad S01E18.png CMC huh what S1E18.png Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png Scootaloo medal S01E18.png CMC Medals S01E18.png Leaving stage S01E18.png CMC Fantasizing S01E18.png CMC still no CM S1E18.png CMC thanks Twilight S1E18.png Twilight make special report S1E18.png Scootaloo's report S1E18.png CMC comedy S1E18.png CMC happily showing their medals to Twilight S1E18.png История знаков отличия CMC ready to zip-line S1E23.png Scootaloo ready to zipline S1E23.png Scootaloo Jumps S1E23.png CMC zip-lining S1E23.png CMC about to fall S1E23.png ScreamingCrusaders S01E23.png HurtScootaderp S01E23.png CMC landed on the ground S1E23.png Scootaloo covered in tree sap S1E23.png Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle worried S1E23.png Scootaloo covered in tree sap 2 S1E23.png Buckets of water being slid over to Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle S1E23.png Scootaloo 'start with the coolest pony in Ponyville' S1E23.png Scootaloo hooves off the ground S1E23.png Scootaloo in the air S1E23.png Scootaloo finishing talking about Rainbow Dash S01E23.png Scootaloo 'She's not afraid of anything!' S1E23.png Scootaloo 'The greatest flyer ever to come out of Cloudsdale' S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Rainbow Dash!' S1E23.png CMC High hoof S1E23.png Scootaloo stuck in the middle S1E23.png The CMC stuck together S1E23.png Scootaloo on her scooter pulling Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle on a wagon S1E23.png Scootaloo stopping her scooter S1E23.png CMC in front of the rabbits S1E23.png CMC sees rabbits going away S1E23.png CMC gasp S1E23.png CMC and Applejack S1E23.png Applejack and CMC S1E23.png Scootaloo mock-gags S1E23.png Scootaloo about to scoot S1E23.png Fluttershy lands in the CMC's path S1E23.png CMC screaming S1E23.png CMC about to crash S1E23.png Ducklings crossing the road S1E23.png Fluttershy talks to the CMC S1E23.png Fluttershy 'Why are you in such a hurry anyway' S1E23.png Scootaloo 'how she earned her cutie mark' S1E23.png Scootaloo 'What happened to Rainbow Dash' S1E23.png Fluttershy telling her story S1E23.png Scootaloo 'I can't take any more singing' S1E23.png Scootaloo looking at measuring tape S1E23.png The CMC in Carousel Boutique S1E23.png Rarity 'Are you girls still obsessing over your cutie marks ' S1E23.png Sweetie Belle 'Most other fillies at school already have theirs' S1E23.png Rarity about to tell her cutie mark story S1E23.png Scootaloo 'any closer to our cutie marks' S1E23.png Scootaloo does not enjoy the story S1E23.png Scootaloo pushing her friends S1E23.png Scootaloo bored S1E23.png Twilight hopping around the CMC S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Let's get out of here' S1E23.png CMC riding through the streets S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Why don't we ever' S1E23.png Pinkie Pie riding to Sugarcube Corner with the CMC S1E23.png Pinkie Pie riding with the CMC S1E23.png Pinkie Pie about to fall off the wagon S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Why not' S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Uh ' S1E23.png Pinkie Pie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Pinkie Pie entering Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Scootaloo freaked out, Sweetie Belle 'she's just being Pinkie Pie' S01E23.png CMC walking in S1E23.png Scootaloo sees Rainbow Dash S01E23.png CMC in front of Rainbow Dash S1E23.png The CMC 'Wow' S1E23.png Applejack confess S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png Pinkie Pie dive S01E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png Scootaloo 'Eww!' S1E23.png Scootaloo 'need to try zip-lining again' S1E23.png Scootaloo being grabbed S1E23.png Cutie Mark Crusaders group hug S01E23.png Scootaloo is Wingless S1E23.png Scootaloo horrified at the prospect of a song S1E23.png Scootaloo is about to scream S1E23.png Попытка ревности Ponies stargazing S1E24.png Rainbow Dash wishes that she had an assistant S1E24.png Scootaloo hopping S1E24.png I'll do whatever you want S1E24.png Scootaloo offering help S1E24.png Scootaloo Yes Mam! S1E24.png Scootaloo hops in the air S1E24.png Scootaloo leaves with the eaten apple S1E26.png Main cast watching meteor shower S1E24.png Main 5 ponies and CMC are watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Twilight and Spike watching the meteor shower S1E24.png Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie watching the meteor shower S1E24.png Crowd watching the meteor shower S01E24.png Ponies watching the rest of the meteor shower S1E24.png Pinkie Pie enjoying Spike's cookies S1E24.png The punch has been Spiked S1E24.png en:Scootaloo/Gallery/Season 1 Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Искатели знаков отличия